Angel
by Kazie Solo
Summary: Pre SSSC. Nash is asked to deliver a letter to the Guildmistress’ daughter and finds out what it means to be mortal. Nash x Mia.


**Angel**

He stood outside her bedroom door, looking as though nothing in the world could make him lose his composure, but one only had to stare intently at his hands to be able to tell how nervous he actually was. He had kept them behind his back, yes, but he was fiddling with his thumbs non-stop, without a plan of halting anytime soon.

He almost jumped when a woman's voice sprung into his ears. He quickly spun around and his eyes immediately widened as he found himself looking at Lemia Ausa, Guildmistress of the Magic Guild of Vane.

"I… I…" he began awkwardly, attempting to explain why he was standing outside the bedroom of the Guildmistress' daughter, but all he really managed to do was squeak like a frightened mouse. At this Lemia could not help but laugh, and he felt himself melt in embarrassment as her laughter echoed down the hallway in the silence of the morning. He wondered if he'd end up evaporating into thin air at the rate he was melting.

The Guildmistress' voice snapped him back to reality – the reality that Lemia _knew_ why he was standing outside Mia's bedroom. "She'll be out in a minute," she said as she slowly closed the door, before turning back to him to flash a soft smile.

He nodded, almost absent-mindedly, and nearly tripped as he made way for the Guildmistress to pass through. As she disappeared into the end of the hallway he started pacing back and forth, eyes darting uneasily towards the bedroom door at regular intervals. Soon, he came to a halt, unable to do anything but wait for his angel to appear.

Of course, he never told anyone that she was his angel, simply because it was something that could never be. While it was pointless to feed on such unrequited love – _if_ it was love – he was still at it anyway, unable to deny himself with the one thing in his life that he knew was true. He had grown up with lies, most of them he himself had created, building masks and putting them on one after the other until his face was buried underneath expressions so deceivingly real.

But it was true that he loved Mia Ausa, even though she didn't love him back.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. How may I help you?"

His heart leapt as she gracefully made her entrance, dark-colored curls elegantly framing her youthful face. For a moment he had to curse the world for conspiring against him – she was bewitchingly beautiful, now even more so. And as she left behind her haven and moved into the wretched world of his mortal existence, he could only lift his head in reverence and stare.

Yes, she was his angel. Someone he could never come too close with, let alone touch. Someone who could never love him. _I'm just a lowly orphan desperately trying to fit into a ridiculously elitist society_, he thought, frowning; she, on the other hand, was the princess of angels trapped in the ivory tower that was Vane.

_She doesn't even know my name_, he added bitterly.

Without a word, he took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. In his nervousness, however, it fell to the ground even before it reached her hand. When he almost got it, a gust of wind blew past and sent it drifting away. And so he had to make a fool out of himself as he scavenged the hallway floors for it, all the while muttering that he should've just destroyed the damn thing when he had the chance. And then he realized that he shouldn't have agreed to do the stupid errand in the first place.

But then, it was the only way for him to see her, without being verbally abused by his classmates who did nothing but tease him for his silly infatuation – _love_, he corrected – for the Guildmistress' daughter.

Eventually he managed to get his hands on the letter and deliver it safely to her without further humiliating himself with his crazy antics. As she thanked him their gazes locked – but only for a moment. She quickly, and rather easily, broke contact, retreating to the land beyond the gates of paradise.

"Mia, wait," he pleaded, but his voice was but a whisper in the morning air. He spoke the language of mortals, not of angels. He could hear her, yet she couldn't hear him.

But as the gates of heaven closed in on him, the spark of resolve in his heart erupted into a blazing pyre. Someday, he would free the princess from her ivory tower and break the chains that bound her wings. Someday, he would take her away from the miserable city of empty ambitions and ride into the sunset of neverending dreams.

Someday, he would become a god.


End file.
